I Will Love You Forever
by GabriellaPotter
Summary: This is the story of the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginevera Molly Weasley. Through proposal-planning for the wedding-the ceremony-the after party...


Harry stood there twiddling something in the pocket of his jeans. He was so nervous. After defeating he who must not be named, you would have thought that Harry Potter would have been able to do this one task which looked miniature compared to that. He stood outside the Burrow, he wasn't even scared on going in there, and just something was holding him back. He had practically been living there since he was eleven, which was when he found out he was a wizard.

Harry managed to collect himself and grew up some courage to at least go inside the Burrow. He walked up to the door and knocked at the door. Molly opened the door and saw Harry standing there with one hand out and one in his jean pocket. "Harry?" She asked looking at him weirdly because he came up to the door instead of using the Floo line.

"I apparated, came to the boundaries outside, so I thought I would walk up, if that is alright?" Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry you know it is alright, you can basically call this your home. Apart from the flat you live in, well I guess Ginny can basically call the apartment her home. Apart from the Burrow I guess," Molly blabbered on, "she spends about five nights a week there… Oh I do apologize, I am talking nonsense. Come in, come in." Molly gestured to the house inside as she stood to one side.

Ginny was the only child out of the remaining six, these were this children of Molly and Arthur Weasley, still living at the Burrow. Although, as Harry observed, Ron and Hermione were over right now. Hermione had moved into a small house with Ron soon after the war. Harry would have asked Ginny to move in with him, but there just wasn't enough space and he didn't want to go looking for another house without her. She was always away playing in the famous all girls quidditch team called the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny played one of the three chasers and she occasionally played the only seeker on reserve for the team, and was by far the best on the squad.

It didn't even register to Harry that Ginny would be at work in the Quidditch World Cup right then. So basically he was just wasting his time trying to look for Ginny at the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry started to say but was cut off by Molly.

"It's Molly to you Harry!" Molly said in mock seriousness.

Harry then cleared his throat, he didn't seem to find humor very funny at the moment because he was so nervous, and on the outside he even looked like he had just seen a Death Eater. Ron saw Harry's expressions but decided not to question them because he might have regretted the whole story of how it came to be. So he just exchanged a reassuring smile with Harry and a confused expression with Hermione.

"Anyway," Harry started "None of you know where Ginny might be, do you?" Harry asked them all. Ron and Hermione shook their heads along with Arthur.

Molly spoke up. "Dear, don't you remember, she is working with the World Cup of Quidditch right now, the game started ages ago, and with any luck it should be finished soon. I can floo you later if you would like me to tell you when Ginny arrives. I doubt that would be necessary with the amount of time she is at yours though. She would probably come, home dump her things here, then go spend the night at yours." She said to Harry, he just nodded in indication that he was listening.

"Your right, but that would hardly be necessary. By any chance, would you who the Holyhead Harpies would be playing right now?" Harry said pointing to the ground, to indicate right now.

"I believe, from what I have heard, they are playing Puddlemere United. Ginny doesn't talk much about her Quidditch around us. She says we _'cramp her style'_, In the Daily Prophet I got this morning I thought it said Puddlemere, hang on let me check," Molly said as she rushed over to the latest issue of The Daily Prophet on the side table, "Oh yes, Puddlemere United, but I'm blabbering on again am I not?" Molly said shrugging.

"I best be on my way…" Harry started.

"But Harry, wait," Harry was already leaving, "where on Merlin's name are you going, Harry! Oh, never mind!" Molly said in defeat, as she swished her hand in the air.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book.

"I think I have a vague suspicion," Ron said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't think I can be bothered to ask," said Hermione.

Meanwhile Harry had already got to the apparation boundaries outside the Burrow and had apparated to Holyhead in Whales. He ran to the big stadium, seeing all the stands up around the pitch, and some of the most famous witches of all time flying through the air. Harry could distinctively see which one was his girlfriend, Ginny, her bright orange hair was blowing in the wind as she passed the quaffle to her team mates and through one of the three large hoops of the other team, she did this on numerous occasions.

Harry thought, _'how in Merlin's name am I going to be able to get into there, the guards are strict, they won't let me in. Oh wait, I'm Harry Potter, they have to let me in' _Harry was lost in his thoughts when he walked straight into a security guard, who was a lot taller than him. The security wizard didn't even bother to look down, but merely said "name?"

"I hardly think that will be necessary." Harry countered.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, apologies, this way if you would," The guard indicated to the tunnel that lead to the stairs to go to the stadium, or you turn off and can go onto the pitch.

Harry took the way to the pitch by accident; he had his eyes closed, he knew he was outside when the breeze of the air was floating past him, but everyone was silent, he knew something was wrong. So Harry opened one of his eyes, followed by the other, and he was completely surprised to find himself in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Just as he looked up an announcement boomed out of the very large speakers all over the stadium under a charm. "And the Holyhead Harpies win, the golden snitch was caught." At this announcement there was annoyed fans of Puddlemere United and happy fans of the Holyhead Harpies, one of them being Harry. Then the announcement continued "Could Mr. Harry Potter, who is currently on the pitch, please give a speech as to why you are here through your wand. My apologies for any inconvenience." At this there were many exciting whispers. There was an especially shocked expression on Ginny's face.

Harry muttered the charm and then spoke into his wand, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to go onto the pitch, see now I have caused so much inconvenience, but I think the Holyhead Harpies did a fantastic job!" At this all the fans cheered, Ginny flew down, put her broom down and squinted her eyes to look at Harry because she was quite far away from him, "anyway, I came here to ask a very important question, this was not at all how I planned it though, I am so sorry again. Well, there she is," Harry pointed to Ginny with lots of love in his eyes. "She is the love of my life, so, without further ado, Ginevera Molly Weasley," He knelt down on one knee pulling out the box in his pocket "Will you marry me?" All around the stadium there was excited squeals, but as Ginny didn't move and she looked like she was about to be sick, Harry thought he just might have made the biggest mistake in his life. _'What if she says no, she is going to say no. Oh, everyone will know, it will be over all of the wizarding news.'_ But her face suddenly broke into a huge grin and she ran towards Harry and leapt onto him!

"YES!" She screamed into the microphone, she then calmed down a bit and took the wand, "Yes! With every little inch of my heart, yes!" Ginny practically threw herself back onto him and crashed her lips down onto his.

Just then the announcer of the Quidditch game spoke up, "everyone, she said yes! She said yes, right now ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the future Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter! Let's give three cheers for the happy couple, Hip-Hip…"

The crowd followed, "HORAY."

"Hip-Hip…" The announcer beamed.

"HORAY!"

"Hip-Hip…"

"HORAY!" The crowd chorused.

"And one for good luck, Hip-Hip…"

"HORAY!" Everyone concluded.

After that eventful time on the pitch, there was signings. Harry was waiting outside for his fiancée. Harry was leaning against one of the changing room walls outside when a little girl, around the age of six, came up to him and asked him for him to sign her autograph book.

"Hello," she asked timidly, "please, could you sign my autograph book?"

"Hello little girl, certainly," Harry replied as she handed over the pad and a quill. "What's you name little girl?"

"My name is Lily, and this is my brother James," Lily indicated to the even smaller boy. Harry was in shock because they were the names of his parents.

"Hello Lily, hello James," then Harry wrote in her autograph book _'Dear Lily & James, with all our love, Ginny and Harry Potter 3' _"There you go," Harry said whilst handing the autograph book back over.

"Thank you Mr. Potter,"

"Oh please call me Harry," Harry insisted.

"Oh, thank you Harry, Harry Potter."

"Anytime, Lily."

Just then Ginny walked out, a small bad in her hand with her green uniform in. Ginny wore a black skirt with a blue vest top, the vest top had gold embroidered up one side of it and the gold then swirled around one of the straps.

"Hello gorgeous," Harry said as Ginny approached him.

"Hi, wonderful," Ginny responded as she kissed him lightly. Just as she kissed him several flashes went off. "Hey! Mind your own business!" Ginny practically shouted at the reporters.

Ginny noticed the long line of fans lined up against the barriers waiting for the Holyhead Harpies champion chaser to sign their picture calendars, postcards, autograph books, body parts, quaffles and many more wacky things. Ginny sighed and then walked up to the first in the queue. Ginny merely signed the fans possessions, and moved on to the next one with a dull expression on her face.

Ginny went up to sign someone's postcard, signed it and then walked to the next person. Just as she wrote _'Ginny, chaser x' _onthe person's hand, they examined it and then spoke up.

"You would have expected more from you sister."

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged him as tightly as she could have. Ginny then wrote on his forehead _'Ginny Weasley says I am the biggest prat, from Ginny Weasley, chaser x' _

"I have no idea what that says, and I don't think I want to know. Do I?" Bill asked Harry, Harry just shook his head with a smile playing at his cheeks.

"Are you coming to the Burrow later for dinner?" Harry asked Bill.

"I think so, is everyone, because if they are it is going to be crowded? Imagine when we will all have children, Merlin, that's a lot of people…" Harry merely nodded, "anyway, see you later Harry!"

"Bye Bye Bill!" Harry said.

Ginny had slowly made her way down the rest of the line. When she walked back up to where Harry stood, she asked him "Ready to go?"

Harry responded with a nod of his head. "Cat's got your tongue?" Harry just laughed.

Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow and walked up to the house from the apparation boundaries.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly shouted from inside the house just as she yanked the door open.

"Yes Mother?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Look what you have dome to your brothers forehead, it is in permanent charm, and cannot come off unless you release it," Molly said indicating to Bill who had a duck face expression on his face whilst he pointed to his forehead.

Fleur came up behind Ginny and whispered "Good one." All Ginny did was give a small one and then took the permanent sticking charm off of Bill's forehead.

"There we go, all sorted," Ginny pronounced.

"Any way, Ginny, got something you want to say about the end of the game. I'm not stupid you know, I was at the game but I didn't want to ruin the mood for tonight!" Bill said with a smirk.

"We will tell you later," said Ginny looking rather annoyed.

"Later you will, Ginevera!" Molly scolded.

Just then Andromeda walked in with Teddy, Percy walked in with Audrey, George walked in with Angelina and Charlie walked in. Everyone was surprised to see Charlie because he is normally in Romania this time of the year so he never gets a chance to visit.

"CHARLIE!" All the girls screamed.

"I know, I am back, but only for a little while. The Hungarian Horntails caused a lot of mischief last month and I sorted it all out. They gave me a promotion and I was allowed to come over for three months and stay here! I hope it is all right if I crash here Mum?" Charlie explained.

"Of course it is love!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Oh and congratulations Harry and Ginny," Charlie added with a smirk.

"I KNEW IT!" Ron screamed!

"Knew what, darling?" Molly asked sweetly, whilst Harry gave Ron a look to shut up. Unfortunately Ron didn't see.

"Don't call me darling!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, but knew what?"

"Harry proposed, look at the ring, that's why he needed to speak to Ginny so urgently this morning," Just then there was a tap at the window, Ron maneuvered himself over to the window to let the owl in. As soon as the window opened the brown old swooped down and landed on a pile of motorcycle maintenance books, Arthur had been trying to fix up a motorcycle. Ron took the Prophet off of the owl and looked at the front page in astonishment. "Looks like he did it…" Ron broke off by a rush of laughter, and then he saw the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing. "Excuse me!" Ron exclaimed, "What is this?"

"Well you see…" Harry started, "I was waiting for Ginny outside, and when she came out, because she is my fiancée she kissed me, and I kissed back. Unfortunately the cameras where there just then and managed to catch the kiss on camera!" Harry concluded.

"Oh yes I saw that!" Bill said.

"Oh, my baby! She is getting married, but I couldn't ask for a better son in law, considering you will be my only son in law, I hope," Molly said pointing to Charlie.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Charlie shouted!

Everyone burst out laughing at Charlie's outrage. Soon the dinner was ready and it was a lovely chicken stew served with lots of salad. Ginny's favorite.

Harry then stood up and started off my saying "Everyone, I would just like to thank you all!" Then he continued "All of you have been there for me at a time of need. Bill and Fleur, you helped out at Shell Cottage, thank you. George and Angelina, you helped me recover after the war, George especially we healed together, thank you. Percy and Audrey, you are always there, always calm no matter what, and that's what helps me get through life now a days, thanks. Charlie, you helped me realized dragons are not that bad, your training helped me a lot in the Tri-Wiz Tournament, thank you ever so much. Andromeda and Teddy, Andromeda you helped me recover from the loss of my parent's friends, and Teddy helped me realize that they are always here no matter what, thank you. Ron and Hermione, you two probably helped me, maybe the most, you helped me fight through seven school years and fight for freedom, you have some me proud, I am so happy to call you two my best friends. Thank you! Ginny, you are my love, I will always love you, and ever since your first year I thought you were amazing, but I never really noticed you as anything more than my best friend's sister until the fifth year," At this Ginny blushed, "Lastly, Molly and Arthur, I have called you my family since I was eleven. Now I have the chance to call you my actual family. Thanks a lot!" Harry then sat back down. At this speech everyone had tears in their eyes, including the Weasley boys.

Once everyone had even up the chicken stewed and salad, Ginny went over to Harry "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She questioned.

"I believe the question is what I ever did to deserve you!" Harry replied as he kissed her with passion. Ginny quickly deepened the kiss, and to Harry's amazement he also deepened it. It was only when Ginny started ruffling his hair that everyone at the table began to feel awkward.

"Cough- cough," Ron said.

Harry and Ginny broke apart realizing that everyone was there and they were at the Burrow not at Harry's apartment. When they looked at everyone they mouthed apologies and went as red as a tomato from embarrassment, after a moments silence, Harry spoke up, "I do believe we are taking Teddy home, right Andromeda?"

"Oh yes, I thought you were, thank you ever so much. And don't do anything in front of him, which you wouldn't do in front of us," Andromeda said from the previous encounter a few minutes ago.

"Yes, sorry, again." Harry apologized again, going as red as a tomato again.

"No need to apologize, you just got engaged for Merlin's sake," Andromeda said smirking.

"Right then," Ginny started, "We better get off."

"Yes," Harry said standing up simultaneously to Ginny, walking over to a three year old Teddy, and kissing the girls good bye and giving man hugs to the men.

When they had left the Burrow everyone burst out laughing at their embarrassment, but then realized that it wasn't nice to laugh. Oh well, these were no ordinary people, these people were the Weasley's.

_**A/N **__– Thank you for reading this, you readers are my inspiration. Please review; it wouldn't hurt now would it? Please comment if any mistakes but you have to excuse the mistakes this is my second one and I'm a lot younger than people normally are when you write these. I have been reading them for a while though ;) I will not be updating this for a while as I am going away today with my family, this will consist of planning for the wedding and then the wedding, I have also started a fan fiction of how James Sirius Potter is born. Enjoy _


End file.
